Pensamientos de unas almas en pena
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: [Colección de one-shots sobre los pensamientos del asesino o víctima sobre sus respectivas muertes] 2. Leon Kuwata: Su última exhalación, su última visión pero, por sobretodo, el último strike de la desesperación.
1. Sayaka Maizono

**Disclaimer: Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Artista de la imagen: Dhiea**

 **Advertencia: OoC y cambios en alguna que otra escena.**

 **Summary: A pesar de que iba a ser su fiel gruya, fue demasiado tarde para volver a serlo.  
**

* * *

 _ **Víctima: Sayaka Maizono**_

El incentivo de Monokuma fue suficiente para derrumbar su perfecta máscara de bienestar. Piernas, manos, brazos; todo su cuerpo temblaba al son de la desesperación, el espectáculo había comenzado y ella era la única en el escenario de esta desdichada actuación. Incapaz de seguir observando aquella aberración, escapó de la sala de audiovisuales y se escondió en un aula cercana. Casi al instante, el agradable chico con quien estrechó lazos durante este hervidero de locura al que inocentemente llamaron escuela vino en su busca. Con una cara de extrema preocupación, Makoto Naegi vino en su busca y no tenía intenciones de irse. Ignoró por completo sus palabras de aliento, las que tanto había trabajado durante ese corto lapso de unos minutos para tratar de consolarla.

—Cueste lo que cueste, te sacaré de aquí, Maizono-san.

Por un momento, los ojos de la nombrada resplandecieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, llenos de desesperación y lujuria hacia la libertad. "Cueste lo que cueste", esas palabras bastaron por sí solas para devolverle aunque sea un poco de esperanza, la suficiente como para reconstruir la máscara que escondía a la verdadera Sayaka Maizono, una joven que teme el futuro y que haría de todo para seguir estando donde está, ya que lo dio absolutamente todo para llegar, lo haría de nuevo para seguir, ella no tenía ningún problema en echar por la borda su dignidad, el mundo del espectáculo era difícil y lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¿De verdad, Naegi? ¿Lo dices en serio?

En una situación como esta incluso las palabras son peligrosas, sobretodo si dices con tanta convicción algo como eso.

—Sí, te prometo que saldremos todos juntos de aquí.

Su mirada de un bello color verde expresaba seguridad y esperanza, pero poco le importó, ya solucionó su pequeña duda y nada más que eso era de su interés.

* * *

Sentada en su cama y mirando hacia el techo, Sayaka Maizono recordó su vida hasta ahora; las humillaciones, el maltrato, la cantidad de veces que fue saboteada en una sola actuación con tal de que su fama cayera en picado... el mundo del espectáculo no era color de rosa, no, al contrario, era un campo de batalla, no poseía segundas oportunidades, era matar o morir... y precisamente le molestaba de sobremanera que algunos lo tomaran tan a la ligera. Escaneó con detenimiento la espada que tomó junto con Naegi para su defensa personal, tanto la funda como el mango brillaban fuertemente, incluso parte de ese brillo quedó pegado en sus dedos por haber tomado la pequeña katana tan a la ligera. Desprendía tanta belleza y pureza, parecía que ese objeto estaba hecho con la intención de que alguien noble la tomara y la usara con destreza, ¿no sería un desperdicio dejarla ahí a su suerte? Se incorporó y fue hasta donde se encontraba posicionada la katana, sus frágiles dedos experimentaron una corriente eléctrica nada más rozarla, una sensación que se trasladó por todo el cuerpo de la joven. Cegada por sus deseos, abrió su mano y se aproximó a la espada, la ansiedad recorría cada milímetro de su piel y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, era su momento, era tiempo de irse de allí y volver al lugar donde pertenecía... fue entonces que se detuvo, reaccionó a escasos milímetros de agarrar el arma y apartó con suma rapidez la mano.

Tal vez si comía algo se sentiría mejor.

Salió de la habitación y fue directa a la cocina con la intención de comer algo, lo que sea con tal de despejar un poco su mente. Una vez dentro notó las inquisitivas miradas de Asahina y Oogami sobre ella, probablemente se estarían preguntando su estado, después de todo, nadie a parte de Naegi sabía cómo estaba tras ese espectáculo que montó gracias al asqueroso incentivo que logró hacerla perder el control sobre sí misma. Suspiró pesadamente, se suponía que salió para despejarse no para seguir pensando en eso.

Miró por los alrededores de la cocina en busca de algún alimento que la satisfaga a primera vista... pero de nuevo su mirada se quedó en el lugar equivocado. Una gama de cuchillos ordenados de menor a mayor llamó la atención de la Idol. Todo en ella comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez no era por miedo, no, todo lo contrario, era de emoción. Radiantes, limpios y afilados; a simple vista podía afirmar lo suaves que parecían y el como amaría tener uno entre sus manos, el solo imaginarlo le erizaba la piel. Antes de darse cuenta, cogió uno de ellos y se lo llevó, teniendo encima los ojos de las otras dos presentes.

Había sido engañada cruelmente por la desesperación que tanto la estuvo acechando y ahora estaba cayendo en un eterno vacío sin emociones más que la nombrada.

De vuelta en su alcoba, Maizono buscó lápiz y un cuaderno donde escribió una nota para Leon Kuwata.

Si iba a matar lo mejor es deshacerse de un ser tan impertinente y que tomaba algo como el mundo de la música como un juego de niños.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, no había margen de error en el plan que tan minuciosamente creó, sólo hacía falta esperar a la preciada víctima. Una leve sonrisa fue dibujada en su rostro, casi podía notar la risa salir de ella, mas se quedó en algo interno que soltaría cuando estuviera fuera de allí.

 _—¡No os dejéis engañar por él, juntos podemos salir de aquí, no hay necesidad de matar a nadie para hacerlo!_

Sus pupilas se empequeñecieron al oír la suave y profunda voz de ese individuo, el temor era palpable y estaba nervioso en ese instante, cualquiera lo estaría en una situación así, pero el que pudiera manejar de esa forma sus emociones la hacía sentir una fracasada... en verdad no esperaba menos de alguien que pudo lograr cautivarla a pesar de que fue un acto bastante simple.

Sostuvo rígidamente el cuchillo de cocina e ignoró esos innecesarios pensamientos. El sudor perlaba la blanca y delicada piel de la muchacha y el corazón le latía de forma descontrolada, como si se fuese a salir del pecho. Su cabeza recreaba cada vez más y más imágenes de Naegi y su cuerpo seguía regido por la desesperación, una ardua batalla estaba por iniciar.

La cámara de seguridad en la habitación se ajustó de modo que la joven de larga cabellera azul oscuro quedara en primer plano junto con su cara llena de miedo e inseguridad. La mente maestra sonrió complacida ante tal imagen, es incluso más placentero de lo que creyó y definitivamente no dejaría que eso terminara nunca.

Para Maizono, el tiempo se detuvo al momento en que esa puerta fue abierta, revelando la despreocupada figura de Kuwata cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Antes de que siquiera hablara, corrió hacia él y trató de asentarle un cuchillazo en alguno de sus brazos con tal de quitarle la máxima movilidad posible, fallando en el intento por los buenísimos reflejos que poseía el pelirrojo. Durante un rato permanecieron así, ella atacando y la víctima esquivando como podía, así hasta que Leon chocó con la katana de prácticas que Sayaka llevó consigo en caso de emergencia. El beisbolista no dudó ni un segundo en contraatacar, rompiéndole la muñeca y desarmándola en el momento.

Presa del miedo, corrió y se encerró en el baño como medida de seguridad, aunque sabía que eso no duraría sino hasta unos minutos. La vida que llevó durante todo este tiempo pasó frente a sus ojos, desde aquella pequeña niña viendo maravillada las Idols y las sonrisas que provocaban hasta ahora, donde terminaría todo.

Ella siempre fue una inocente niña que deseaba el bien de todos, odiaba con locura ver la crueldad del mundo que le rodeaba y que éste lo permitiera. No quería ver más lágrimas derramadas por más que eso fuera imposible, quería esparcir la alegría y dar aunque sea un rayo de esperanza en el corazón de todo el que la viera, tal como Makoto hizo con su persona en cierto momento. El corazón de Maizono latió como esa vez que vio ese acto de nobleza, era una gruya, él simplemente pudo haberla dejado a su suerte y seguir con lo suyo, no obstante, la salvó de un destino fatal y eso bastó para cautivarla.

 _—Tú no podrías hacer esto... ¿verdad... Maizono-san?_

Un amargo tono de decepción retumbó en su cabeza, Makoto nuevamente irrumpió en su ser sin permiso.

 _—¿Cierto, Maizono-san? Tú jamás harías algo así._

Agachó la cabeza llena de arrepentimiento, ¿en qué clase de persona se había convertido?

—Perdóname, Naegi —susurró débilmente.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y con ello llegó el fin de sus días. Ni corto ni perezoso, la apuñaló en el abdomen, a lo que la ahora víctima soltó un grito desgarrador que nadie más pudo escuchar. Leon escapó segundos después sin comprobar si estaba viva o no.

Craso error.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Sayaka escribió como pudo el nombre del agresor con la sangre de su cuerpo. Sentía como si levantara un yunque en vez de su mano.

«Vamos, tú puedes» se animó mentalmente, finalizando la última letra.

Bajó de golpe su mano a pesar del fuerte dolor en la muñeca. La tarea de respirar se le hacía cada vez más pesada y el ritmo cardíaco disminuía a gran velocidad, calculaba que le quedaban escasos segundos. Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente y todo en su organismo empezó a debilitarse.

«Realmente perdóname, Naegi»

La esperanza había ganado, pero era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Esta cosa... ¡esta cosa me costó la vida en verso! Pero valió la pena ;w; o eso creo.**

 **Oh sí, soy una novatilla en lo que a Danganronpa se refiere, pero voy a mi ritmo uwu así que hola a todos desconocidos (?)**

 **Intenté llevar a Maizono a la locura, tal vez no esté muy bien, pero para eso está este fic, para practicar :'3**

 **Probablemente esto quede en el olvido, el pobre fandom no da a basto, pero estoy bastante feliz con poder practicar algo como la locura uwu**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


	2. Leon Kuwata

**Disclaimer: Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Artista de la imagen:** **Dhiea**

 **Advertencia: ¿KanonxLeon?  
**

 **Summary: Su última exhalación, su última visión pero, por sobretodo, el último strike de la desesperación.  
**

* * *

 ** _Asesino: Leon Kuwata_  
**

La adrenalina recorría el cuerpo del chico como si de una fuerte corriente de río se tratase, su pecho subía y bajaba al son de las aceleradas respiraciones que tomaba... todavía no era capaz de asimilar ese acto, uno tan vil y egoísta que erizaba su piel. Aún recordaba la expresión de profundo miedo que poseía Maizono al verle de nuevo, totalmente vulnerable y a su merced, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarlo. Sus deseos por asesinarla y salir de allí junto con los de ser una buena persona entablaron una fuerte batalla que ni siquiera duró cinco segundos. El cuchillo clavado, las manos y parte de la ropa manchados de sangre y esa sensación de gusto y acidez declararon la victoria de la desesperación absoluta. Bajó su mirada hasta alcanzar a ver sus temblorosas manos, salpicadas por el dulce y pecaminoso color de la sangre que fue casi obligado a reclamar.

No... él no la mató, esto fue en defensa propia ¿cierto? Ese oso endemoniado no era capaz de hacerle nada ¿verdad?

Todo en su persona se contradijo al notar que su cuerpo había tomado el rodillo para limpiar toda evidencia que tenía a su alcance.

Aún podía oír resonar esa risa proveniente de ese loco, siendo de las pocas cosas que eran capaz de erizarle la piel.

* * *

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe una vez escuchó la voz de Monokuma por la pequeña televisión de la habitación. Perezoso, Leon se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la cual no dejaba de palpitar. Se sujetó la sien, como si tratara de aliviar ese dolor mediante masajes, similares a los que su prima Kanon le provocaba muy de vez en cuando. Paró en seco al recordar la imagen de esa tierna chica, ¿qué pensaría de él si descubriera lo que le había hecho a una persona inocente? Jamás se lo perdonaría, todo ese amor que le había profesado desde su más tierna infancia se vería afectado en menos de un pestañeo. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

Ella definitivamente no podía enterarse de esto.

Abrió con furia la puerta y salió hacia el fatídico destino que le esperaba.

* * *

Se congeló por completo. Los apagados tonos arcoíris que se arremolinaban a su alrededor lo observaban con desprecio, sobretodo aquel chico que desprendía esperanza lo miraras por donde lo miraras, aquel que se supone que no tiene nada de especial ahora lo fulminaba como si de alguien vil y cruel se tratase.

Y lo era, realmente lo era.

—¡No lo entendéis! ¡Ella quiso matarme! ¡Fue todo en defensa propia! —gritó cabreado y al borde de la desesperación.

Pero se negaba a admitirlo.

Nadie respondía a las furiosas y desesperadas afirmaciones de Kuwata, los ojos de todos observaban cualquier otra cosa menos a él. Un fuerte sonido inundó en la clase del juicio y todos se tensaron. Una de las paredes se abrió y se escuchó el ruido de unas cadenas que aprisionaron su cuello con brusquedad en menos de un segundo, tirándolo hacia atrás a una velocidad sobrehumana. Ansias, nervios, miedo... pero, por sobretodo, sentía desesperación. Inútilmente, Leon intentó de todas las formas quitarse ese grillete que lo estaba asfixiando al mismo tiempo que movía las piernas con la intención de parar todo esto, con la esperanza de que esto sólo haya sido un mal sueño.

Desgraciadamente, era demasiado tarde para siquiera pensar en algo como la esperanza.

El viaje hacia su ejecución terminó, se dio cuenta al ser golpeado abruptamente en la espalda contra un poste y de inmediato ser atado de rodillas, cintura y un poco más abajo de las manos, las cuales aún permanecían sobre su cuello. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, no había escapatoria posible y aún así seguía moviéndose como si hubiera una mísera décima que garantizara su escapatoria.

Él había caído en la oscuridad que tanto le había estado tentando desde que puso un pie en este lugar.

Un ruido más hizo que esta vez parara en seco, sus párpados, que estuvieron cerrados desde que lo ataron por todas partes, se cerraron incluso con más fuerza. El corazón le latía más que antes, el estómago se le revolvía y el nudo en la garganta no desaparecía bajo ningún concepto. De pronto, recibió un fuerte golpe en las caderas, convirtiéndose poco a poco en más hasta tener una gran cantidad de pelotas pegándole en todo el cuerpo. Gritos ahogados salían sin parar, entremezclándose con el bello color de la sangre y ese objeto que tanto caracterizaba su título.

Si pudiera reír, lo haría, ¿cómo terminó todo de esta manera? ¿Cómo es posible que quepa la posibilidad de morir de una manera tan triste?

Pegó un grito final al notar un gran golpe en su garganta, obligándole a abrir los ojos por última vez para encontrarse algo que jamás quiso ver. Kanon, una de las personas que más aprecia, lanzando pelotas sin parar con los callos de las manos totalmente irritados. A su lado, la vida que tan egoístamente sacrificó.

—Perdónenme... por favor.

Ese fue su último pensamiento, su última exhalación, su última visión pero, por sobretodo, el último strike de la desesperación.

* * *

 **No me puedo creer que lo haya terminado, realmente no lo creo ;w;**

 **Este one-shot ha hecho que me guste Leon más de lo que ya me gustaba ;w; ¿por qué debió morir tan pronto? *inserte corazón roto aquí***

 **He hecho de todo para que se vea perfecto... a pesar de que terminó siendo un desastre... eso sí, es mi desastre xD**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, espero que hayan podido disfrutar de esto, prometo que mejoraré en las próximas ejecuciones, lo prometo ;w;**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
